


Saw This and Thought of You

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sort of dubious consent--not between Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Cas and Dean's 'date night' is interrupted by a beautiful but sinister gift.





	Saw This and Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @deadly-kitten-kay and @pantydean. Thank you for the prompt for the fuck-or-die square on my @deanandcasbingo card and the Impala sex square on my @spnkinkbingo. Also, many thanks to @spnhell for beta’ing. ❤
> 
> Anyway, there’s some slightly smutty, lil bit fluffy, **TW for planned/attempted rape** (sort of/not explicit in any way) set in Hogwarts between two TA’s (so over 18) sometime in the future (way after the war).

Cas paced around his room in the Eastern Tower rubbing a gold coin between his fingers feverishly. 

"Come on Dean, where are you?" He muttered for the hundredth time. "Need you, Dean." 

A knock on his door had him running to frantically pull it open and grab the young man on the other side. He pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. 

"Dean," Cas sighed. "I missed you." 

"Hey, babe, I'm here." Cas smirked at the endearment so Dean leaned down and kissed him. Cas had waited long enough and he prodded Dean towards his bed, pushing him down to sit on the edge, fiddling with his buttons, fingers slipping. Dean's yellow and black tie still hung around his neck, getting in the way. Cas huffed impatiently, giving up to pull his own tshirt off. He watched as Dean yanked at his pants, gasping when he pulled them forcefully over his ass. 

They froze when there was another knock at the door. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead against Cas' chest, groaning as he pulled his wand out. 

"Whoever that is, I might kill them. Literally." Cas placed his hand over Dean's raised one, lowering the wand before he took someone's eye out. 

"Be nice, it could be Professor Brown. I am her TA afterall." Dean rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed as Cas went to the door. He pulled it open, effectively hiding the bed from the visitor. 

"Hi Castiel!" 

"Oh, hello April." Cas could practically hear Dean seething. "How may I help you? Do you have a question about the herbology homework?" 

The small blonde shoved a plant pot at Cas' chest, and the beautiful pink flower shuddered as it hit, spreading dark red pollen against his bare skin. She eyed him hungrily, not speaking, just...waiting? Cas suddenly felt lightheaded, all the blood rushing south to where it had only just begun to retreat. He took a step back and April followed, guiding him backward. She stopped short when she spotted Dean, who had leapt from the bed to cover himself when she had barged in. Like a deer in headlights she turned tail and ran. 

"Cas? You ok?" Cas shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He was suddenly overwhelmed by flashing images, mostly images of Dean, even more of them _together_. A rotoscope of that particularly memorable time in Dean's muggle car. The shining beast known as an Impala. Pulled over in the rain, the car had rocked, leather seats squeaking, as they had made love for the first time, sharing those words in the dark. 

"Cas!" 

He came to lying on the bed with Dean standing over him. "I'm ok. I think." He looked around for the plant. "Don't touch that." He dragged himself up to look at the fallen pot closer, the tag read _'saw this and thought of you'_ on one side and _'tetrodoaphrodisia morietur'_ on the other. "Shit." 

[](https://ibb.co/nHdfvL)

"What is it? Cas? Is it poison?!" Dean was frantic, holding his face and trying to assess his pupils. "Stick out your tongue." Cas just glared at him.

"It's a sort of poison. The pollen is a toxin." Cas was getting really uncomfortable now, the scenes still permeated his vision, blocking his boyfriend’s face with past images, all sexual in nature, all very, very arousing. His hastily pulled up pants were rubbing against him painfully. "It's an…" Cas squirmed as another wave of heat pooled in his thighs, the muscles there tensing. "An...aphrodisiac. A really powerful one. If I don't act on it my body could shut down." 

Dean sagged in relief then gestured to himself."What are you waiting for? Act on it!"

"It's not that simple, Dean. It wouldn't just be a roll in the sheets. It would be...marathon and it might not really be me. I can't make you do that." Cas' whole body clenched and he grimaced. Dean looked at him, really stared at him, seemingly confused, but then his features cleared. Cas watched as he leaned forward and licked some pollen from his chest. 

"Dean! Why would you do that?!" Cas shuffled away, groaning at the friction. Dean lay back, eyes closed, breathing rapid as he was seemingly overcome with a vision similar to Cas'. Cas cradled Dean's head but couldn't help from palming his own cock while he waited for him to come around. The minutes dragged as Dean's eyelashes fluttered. Cas pulled Dean's pants off so he wasn't too uncomfortable with the inevitable erection and, occasionally racked with cramps, he stripped himself too. 

Dean came to lying on the bed with Cas standing over him, hand in his underwear, holding himself at bay. Cas waited somewhat patiently—for several seconds at least—before straddling Dean and bringing their straining lengths together. They groaned in tandem and rutted against each other desperately. They scrabbled at their waistbands, Cas ripping the fabric of his and Dean not even bothering to bring his own past his throbbing dick before clutching Cas’ and bringing their cocks together. They both came after only a handful of frenzied pumps, breathing hard, thigh muscles twitching. 

"Shit, that was fast," Dean chuckled, grimacing again. Cas assumed Dean was experiencing the same cramps he had and rubbed his abdomen gently, sending a warming glow through his hand. He'd never been more grateful for having such cold hands, it had prompted him to learn that particular piece of wandless magic. 

Dean sighed, briefly comforted until his groin started spasming again, begging for more release. "Cas...need you." Cas reached for his bedside table, bringing out his aloe lube. He dribbled it straight onto Dean's balls, and Dean hissed at the cold liquid running down his crack on to the deep red comforter below. "Please Cas."

Cas ran a wet finger once around Dean's clenching rim then very slowly pushed himself past the tight muscle. He paused every so often, letting Dean adjust until he was finally, beautifully, fully seated. 

"Go Cas. Move." 

Cas sighed as he was allowed to break his restraint and plow into his boyfriend.

* * *

 

"Ew, ew, gross. So gross," Dean muttered as he woke up, nudging Cas to try and dislodge him from where they had stuck together with a mixture of lube and come. 

Cas ached. He had moved more in the last twenty four hours than he had in the last month put together. His thigh muscles were screaming at him, his stomach rolling in hunger, and his throat was dry. Marathon was an understatement but luckily his herbology knowledge hadn't failed him and they indeed had only had to 'fuck it out'. 

Dean groaned as he leaned out of bed to retrieve his wand—he was going to have to disinfect it at some point—and transfigured his tshirt into a warm, damp towel to wipe them down. "'Kay babe, we need to get up, head to the infirmary. Got any food?" 

Cas rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the edge of the bed to retrieve his own wand. "Accio food?" Nothing happened. "No, I don't have any food. We can swing by the kitchen." Cas watched Dean slowly uncurl from the disgusting sheets, wrinkling his nose when Dean tossed them at him with a chuckle. "Thanks." He reached out to grab Deans wrist, turning him around to stand between his legs. Dean looked down at him, waiting. "Seriously, thank you. I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been here." Cas leaned his forehead against Dean's still naked stomach and sighed when he felt a hand carding through his hair. 

"I know you would rather die than hurt me so you would have resisted her like a dumbass." Dean pulled Cas’ hair gently to get him to meet his eyes. "We're lucky it didn't come to that. Now let's seal up that thing and take it to Malfoy. I doubt she will take kindly to attempted rape. April will be expelled at the very least." He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend briefly, "But food first." 

After a round trip of showers, carbo loaded comfort food in the kitchen, then Headmaster Malfoy's office—where she had a lot to say on the subject of consent—and finally to the infirmary to get the all clear, Dean and Cas found themselves sitting by the lake watching the giant squid make lazy laps and filling their lungs with the much needed fresh air. 

"Hey Dean?" Dean hummed in reply. "Can we go out in the Impala again sometime soon?" 

Dean chuckled."Sure thing babe." Dean nuzzled against Cas' temple, nosing at his hairline. "Love you Cas." 

"Mmm, I know."

"Asshole."


End file.
